The invention concerns a military tank with a heavy weapon suspended to pivot in elevation in a turret that rotates on a chassis.
The turret in known military tanks usually rotates around a vertical axis through the center of the chassis. The turret is often shaped like a squat parallelipiped, sometimes with beveled corners and sloping walls. The weapon is usually secured to the turret with at least the end behind the trunnions extending inside.
Also known (from German OS 3 642 920) are what are called armored howitzers. The turret that accommodates the heavy weapon in an armored howitzer is behind the center of the chassis and the drive mechanisms are forward.